Heero câlin
by Shini-cat
Summary: Les pilotes de Gundam sont en pleine bataille, mais Heero n'est pas vraiment dans le feu de l'action, il a la tête ailleur ... bonne lecture


**Titre:** Heero câlin

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** 1x2x1

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic est un défi lancé par Nyanko à mon encontre ! je devais faire une fic sur la chanson de Lapin Câlin "la chanson des bisoux". Voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Gros "bisoux" et Bonne lecture

Heero câlin

_Tu es mon petit trésor  
à tes côtés est mon coeur  
car j'aime te câliner  
mon amour adoré _

Je suis en pleine bataille et j'écoute la musique. Je trouve que Duo me déteint un peu trop dessus. Lui aussi aime écouter la musique, ca l'aide à se battre. D'ailleurs lui aussi est au combat, il est à mes côtés.

La mission est des plus périlleuse et même à cinq, nous avons du mal à les repousser. J'ai une peur effroyable de le perdre. Je sais qu'il sait que j'ai peur. Lui seul connait mes peurs. Le soir, dans notre chambre, on se confie l'un à l'autre. Il nous arrive même de pleurer mais cela ne dure pas longtemps, j'ai toujours été étonné de voir comment Duo arrivait à me rendre le sourire.

Quand on rentre de mission, on reste tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour se calmer, déstresser.

_  
Bisou Bisou Bisou Bisou  
tu es mon petit doudou  
tu es mon étoile filante, que je garde avec moi_

Il y'a certaine chose que j'aime particulièrement faire avec Duo, ou bien faire à Duo, tous dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Mais ce que j'aime plus, c'est l'embrasser.

Duo a les lèvres douces. Et puis, quand on s'embrasse, il aime passer ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression qu'il trouve qu'ils ne sont pas assez en bordel comme ça.

Je me suis surpris moi-même à plusieurs reprises à défaire sa tresse. Avant que l'on ne sorte ensemble, j'avais tout le temps envie de la défaire, mais je n'avais jamais osé ne serait-ce que les toucher. Pourtant, Duo m'a confié que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

_La nuit je ne pense qu'à toi  
tout pleins de bisoux pour toi  
je ferais le tour du monde  
pour t'avoir dans mes bras_

_  
_La nuit, il m'arrivait de penser à toi, à ce que je pourrais ressentir si je te touchais, t'embrassais. Je pensais ne pas avoir le droit de ressentir ces choses, donc, je me suis résigné à oublier mes rêves.

Pourtant, Dieu sais que j'aurai donné tout l'or du monde pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit dans tes bras, pour te voir encore me sourire, te sentir encore me toucher le bras.

Les nuits où tu étais en missions, il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de dormir dans ton lit, pout me rassurer, retrouver ton odeur, un peu de ta présence, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ton corps que je pouvais sentir. J'enfouissais mon nez dans l'oreiller, inspirais à fond. Bien sûr, ça je ne te l'ai jamais dit, j'ai peur que tu ne me prennes pour un idiot sentimental.

_je suis heureux de t'avoir  
je suis si bien avec toi  
car j'aime te faire des bisoux  
mon cher petit doudou_

Le jour où tu m'as fait ta déclaration, j'ai cru mourir. Sur le moment, je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait fallu que tu me dises ses mots tant attendus alors que tu étais gravement blessé et que tu risquais de mourir ? Pourquoi tu n'avais pas eu le courage de me les dire plus tôt.

J'avoue que je n'étais pas des plus amical avec toi, mais jamais je ne t'aurais fait de mal. Il me semble que tu as assez souffert. Si j'étais toujours distant, c'était parce que je n'avais _pas _le droit d'aimer et encore moins _d'être _aimé. Je ne voulais pas retomber dans la torture des entraînements pour redevenir parfait.

Quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi, ce qui s'est fait progressivement, j'ai senti cette petite chaleur naître dans mon cœur. J'ai d'abord eu peur de comprendre, alors je refusais de voir la réalité en face. Mais la vérité m'a frappée de plein fouet quand, un matin, je me suis réveillé dans ton lit et non dans le mien. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être levé pour changer de lit, mais je l'avais fait.

La question du pourquoi du comment m'a trainé toute la journée dans la tête. Je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de passer la nuit dans tes draps ? Nous avions toujours une chambre commune, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Et je sais qu'en temps normal, même dans le noir, je sais différencier ton lit du mien : le mien est fait et pas le tien !

Les fois suivantes que j'ai passées dans ton lit, c'était volontaire. J'aimais me réveiller avec ton odeur. C'était un peu comme une drogue. Mais en revanche, je me réveillais toujours tôt pour pouvoir changer de lit, au cas où tu reviendrais plus tôt que prévu.

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver pris au piège. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois mes faiblesses.

_Tu es mon petit trésor  
à tes côtés est mon coeur  
car j'aime te câliner  
mon amour adoré _

Je sais que personne n'entend ce que j'écoute en ce moment, car sinon, ils me prendraient pour un fou. C'est une chanson que j'ai découvert à la télé, car croyez le ou non, je sais ce qu'est une télé ! Je ne suis pas non plus scotché 24h/24h sur mon ordinateur portable. Il m'arrive même de regarder des dessins animés ! Bien sur, quand je suis tous seul.

Je tourne mon Gundam pour voir le tien. Tu te défends avec rapidité, aucun de tes adversaires n'a le temps de venir voir le coup qui lui est destiné. J'ai toujours était fasciné par tes techniques de combat, autant au corps à corps qu'avec un Gundam.

Je t'ai souvent confié ma vie pour cette raison. Tu arrives très bien à défendre la vie des autres, mais on dirait que tu n'en a rien à faire de ta propre vie. Tu la défends, mais si tu tombes, tu t'en fiche. C'est l'impression que tu me donnes.

Je sais que je n'en donne pas vraiment l'impression, mais je t'aime. Je ne te fais pas de grandes démonstrations de tendresse, d'amour, d'affection. Mais je t'aime ! Je sais que tu rêves d'avoir un homme qui soit romantique, et je m'excuse de ne pas l'être, mais je t'en pris ne me quitte pas pour ça. S'il le faut, je ferais des efforts. Mais ne me reprends pas ce que tu m'as donné.

Je vois le dernier Léo tomber sous ta faux.

Le silence est retombé sur la plaine. La bataille est terminée. Chacun reprend ses esprits, reprend son souffle, laisse l'adrénaline s'estomper. La rage qui animait les pilotes s'est dissipée avec ce carnage. Mais nous sommes habitués.

La guerre fait partie de nos vies depuis notre plus jeune âge.

Nous somme encore des enfants, nous avons besoin d'amour. Je sais que chacun d'entre nous à sa "dose".

Je doit dire que j'ai remarqué certaine chose entre Trowa et Quatre. Mais même notre dragon s'y met. Sally, bien que je ne la connaisse pas plus que ça, est une jeune femme formidable. J'espère que Wufei pourra enfin sortir de son deuil.

-Heero ? Tu viens, on s'en va ? Me demande la voix de Duo dans les haut-parleurs.

Avec un sourire, je le suis.

_Bisou Bisou Bisou Bisou  
tu es mon petit doudou  
tu es mon étoile filante, que je garde avec moi_

En écoutant les dernières paroles de la chanson, je pense comme ce lapin. Tu es mon étoile filante et je veux te garder au près de moi jusqu'a ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, ce qui, j'espère, n'arrivera jamais !

_**Fin**_

Alors, elle t'a plu ou pas ?

Si elle a plus à quelqu'un, je serais ravie de le savoir !

Kiss

Shin'


End file.
